1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system which transmits a calling signal consisting of an identification number code and a message code from a calling station to a called station through a base station and, if the identification number in the received calling signal coincides with its identification number, the called station gives calling notification and displays the received message, and a radio communication apparatus which is used as a called station of the radio communication system, and more particularly to improvements in the control of performing calling notification by any selected type of sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
A selective paging receiver is a known typical example of a radio communication apparatus which receives a paging signal consisting of an identification number code and a message code from a calling station to a called station through a base station and, if the identification number in the received paging signal coincides with its identification number, gives calling notification and displays the received message.
FIG. 10 shows the configuration of a conventional selective paging receiver.
When a calling party wishes to transmit a desired message to the selective paging receiver, he or she performs an operation of inputting this message and the identification number of the selective paging receiver from a telephone set. With this operation, a selective paging signal consisting of the identification number signal and a message code is transmitted from the radio base station in the network to which the telephone set is connected.
When the selective paging receiver receives the selective paging signal transmitted from the base station by means of antenna 1, it transfers this paging signal to controller 3 through radio section 2. Controller 3 compares the identification number code that is appended to the selective paging signal with its identification number that is stored in a memory section 5 and, if these two are the same, generates a paging sound by driving a speaker 7 by means of a driver 6 and informs the called party of the received message in the selective paging signal by displaying it on a display 8.
Regarding the control of the paging sound associated with the selective paging operation, in the conventional selective paging receiver, typically, a ringing sound or melody set by the dealer or manufacturer was stored as a preset sound beforehand in memory section 5 and, on receipt of an incoming call, paging was effected using the preset sound. Consequently, if a plurality of preset sounds are provided, it was possible to freely alter the ringing sound or melody of the paging sound within the range of these preset sounds.
However, in order to alter the ringing sound or melody of the paging sound to a paging sound other than the preset sounds, there was no alternative to replacing the entire memory section 5 or circuit board in which the ringing sound or melody was stored.
As described above, in the conventional selective paging receiver, plural type of preset sounds set by the dealer or manufacturer were stored, and ringing operation to give notification of paging was performed using these preset sounds. Therefore, it was possible to cope with alteration of the ringing sound or melody within the range of these preset sounds. However, in order to alter the ringing sound or melody for paging notification to an arbitrary paging sound other than these preset sounds, there was the problem that there was no alternative to replacing either the circuit board or the entire memory in which these preset sounds were stored.